


Nous sommes l'univers

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Emma, Matthew et Thomas prennent rendez-vous pour faire un tatouage en commun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Nous sommes l'univers

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 17 : Étoiles

Ils avaient finalement sauté le pas.

Enfin, pour Emma, le pas avait été sauté des années auparavant déjà, mais elle avait réussi à les convaincre de le sauter une nouvelle fois avec elle. Et autant dire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement.

Au fil des années, le sujet avait été plus ou moins abordé avec Thomas, sans réellement plus d'intérêt, juste au détour d'une conversation et ils n'y pensaient pas sérieusement. Mais la situation était devenue, justement, on ne peut plus sérieuse avec l'arrivée de Matthew dans leur vie. Et, ce qui n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un projet un peu irréaliste et chimérique, commença à prendre une ampleur considérable dans leur esprit. Au point de ne plus pouvoir se le retirer de la tête.

Alors, après moult nuits passées à dessiner mille et un essais, mille et un croquis qui terminaient immanquablement à la poubelle, ils prirent rendez-vous chez le tatoueur habituel de la jeune femme. Ou, en l'occurrence, la tatoueuse. Celle-là même qui avait réalisé ses précédents tatouages et qui avait toujours été de bons conseils. Sans compter sa gentillesse à toute épreuve quand Emma avait dû reporter un de ses anciens rendez-vous parce que Matthew n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se pointer à l'improviste chez eux avec des sacs pleins à craquer d'affaires.

Cela avait d'ailleurs marqué le début de leur vrai ménage à trois, après des mois à faire des allers et retours entre l'appartement du couple et la maison du plus âgé.

Elle retrouva donc ce frisson si familier de l'adrénaline mêlée à l'excitation courant dans ses veines. Sauf que, cette fois, l'euphorie s'y ajoutait. L'euphorie d'être entourée des deux hommes de sa vie. L'euphorie de leur faire découvrir cet univers qui leur était totalement étranger et dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès son adolescence. L'euphorie de, bientôt, partager quelque chose d'aussi symbolique et permanent qu'un tatouage avec eux. L'attente avait été insupportable et les deux hommes accueillirent la journée tant attendue avec soulagement.

Matthew était détendu, comme à son habitude, et observa les lieux avec attention, les mains dans les poches, souriant aux différents tatoueurs qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Quand son tour arriva, car ils décidèrent qu'Emma passerait première, que Matthew suivrait et que Thomas fermerait la marche, il retira son t-shirt et s'installa le plus tranquillement du monde. Capturant le regard inquiet de son amant, il s'empara de sa main et la garda pressée avec fermeté dans la sienne tout le long de la séance, tandis que la jeune femme discutait avec la tatoueuse aux cheveux roux flamboyant, pareilles à deux amies se retrouvant après des années d'absence.

Dire que Thomas était stressé aurait été un bel euphémisme. Pourtant, tout se passa pour le mieux. Sans doute grâce aux blagues de Matthew qui détendaient considérablement le jeune homme et au sourire d'Emma qui ne l'abandonna pas une seule seconde et dans lequel il se noyait chaque fois qu'il sentait l'angoisse déferler dans ses veines. L'aiguille piquait contre sa chair, comme une griffure en continu, aussi il se remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir choisi un motif trop complexe ou trop long à réaliser. Il n'aurait pas été certain de pouvoir l'encaisser. Néanmoins, cela fut nettement plus supportable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et ils ressortirent de là quelques heures plus tard main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir salué Nami et assuré qu'ils repasseraient vite.

Évidemment, ils ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de se bombarder de photos à peine passé le seuil de l'appartement et, par un montage très habile que l'aîné réalisa avec soin, ils obtinrent le résultat tant espéré. Tous les trois tournant le dos à l'objectif, Thomas arborait fièrement une jolie Lune sur son omoplate droite tandis que lui-même se trouvait à gauche de la photo. Matthew, à gauche, exhibait un magnifique Soleil brillant de mille feux sur son omoplate droite. Et Emma, au centre, admirait les dizaines de minuscules étoiles qui parsemaient son dos d'une omoplate à l'autre.

Parce que, ensemble, ils étaient l'univers.

Et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exister les uns sans les autres.

À présent, ils l'avaient dans la peau, en plus de l'avoir dans le cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez donc aperçu une Nami sauvage s'incruster dans ce texte, c'est une petite référence pour ma Loup d'amour qui a elle-même fait une référence à mon Emma dans son UA!tattoo. Cadeau maman Loup !


End file.
